SMALLVILLE: WHERE THE HEART IS
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: Dollie, 'I'm going to miss you,' he says his voice almost a whisper... 'Me too.' Set after Chloe returns but this is a Dollie fic
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dollie, 'I'm going to miss you,' he says his voice almost a whisper... 'Me too.' Set after Chloe returns but this is a Dollie fic

**SMALLVILLE: WHERE THE HEART IS**

She can't stand it, seeing them together and she hates it. She hates feeling like she is in high school again and her best friend has just stolen her boyfriend.

Because Oliver was never hers. First Tess and then Chloe, they had a one night stand, he was drunk. Dinah doubts he even remembers it.

She can't bear this torment, she didn't realize until it happened how much she liked him, how much she connected to him.

How well they fit together, he just can't see it.

_Three weeks ago..._

_"Oliver, this isn't you, snap out of it." Dinah hisses at him as he takes another sip of his whiskey. He turns to her, his facial expression blank, yet she knows what he is thinking._

_Since the moment she met him she could read him like an open book._

_"Everyone leaves Dinah. Tess... my parents... Chloe..." He spits and Dinah's eyes harden, she lifts her hands and cups his face, turning his head so his eyes are level with hers._

_"You have us... you have me... you will always have me." She says firmly, she decided long ago that once she found the league, that once she knew what it was like to be a part of something like this she would do it until the day she dies._

_Oliver stares at her; this moment almost seems to last forever._

_He finally makes a move, and it's totally unexpected, he leans forward and kisses her. His lips are hot, hungry, passionate, she answers back throwing all caution to the wind._

Dinah waits for Chloe to leave The Watchtower before she walks in. When Oliver sees her he smiles a little.

"Hey Dinah, I thought you were on assignment for a few days." He says. Dinah completely forgot about the lie she conceived to get away from the two 'love birds.'

"I- It fell through... I do have news though, I'm leaving, and I'm going back to Star City... for good..." She says coldly, her eyes drop not wanting to see his reaction.

"You're leaving? We'll still be able to reach you through the league?" He asks, she lifts her eyes again.

Breathe, just breathe...

"I'm going to take a break... from everything, I'm burnt out Ollie. I'll be back, I just don't know when yet."

This time Oliver's eyes drop, she can see the disappointment in his sagging shoulders, it almost makes her back out... almost.

She needs time away from the league, away from Oliver and Chloe.

"I'm going to miss you." He says, his voice almost a whisper and she smiles.

"Me too."

_Three weeks ago..._

_Dinah's eyes open slowly, the sun filters through the curtains over their naked forms... she smiles, she finally realized last night she is where she wants to be, where she has always meant to be._

_By his side._

_Oliver groans as he rolls over, not waking though._

_"Chloe? Chloe?" He moans in his sleep._

_Suddenly Dinah feels very alone. What is she doing? She knew last night this man is still clearly in love with Chloe. She throws her feet over the edge of the bed and begins to get dressed._

_He needs time; time to get over Chloe if that is what he wants. Time to heal just a little bit before she can do anything about her feelings for him._

_Fully dressed she heads for the door, she pauses for a moment and looks over her shoulder one last time._

_"I'm going to miss you..." She whispers. _

**Part two will be up if you want it, just let me know otherwise this can stand alone. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Months Later**

_These wounds are still too fresh, these cuts to deep..._

She stares at the small black and white television in the corner of her room, Oliver is attending a social gathering with Chloe, and she didn't realize it still hurt like this until she saw it.

Dinah has never been for technology, being a newswoman she still like the old radios and printing press over computers and IPods any day.

She leads a simple life, and without the league an empty life. Going to work, eating, sleeping occasionally going out with a man that might notice her.

But it never turns into anything serious. She has found anyone she has felt so... alive with since Oliver. He can make you feel like the only person in a room filled with people when he tries.

He can make you feel like you are the only person in the world that can make him happy.

This is her curse, at least for now.

She sighs turning off the television, heading to bed she notices her cell phone vibrating on the desk next to her bed.

"Dinah Lance." She answers silently cursing the person that would dare to ring her at half past one in the morning.

"Dinah, its Lois... look I know we don't talk much but I thought you might want to know... Oliver's been in a car crash, he's in Met Gen."

She can't breathe... breathe, dam it, just breathe...

"I'm coming."

She hangs up her phone, grabbing nothing but her jacket and purse she rushes out the door.

_Six months, three weeks ago..._

_Oliver opens his eyes slowly, a massive headache washes over him like waves on a sandy beach. All he remembers from last night is a blond woman..._

_For a moment he hopes it is Chloe then he realizes._

_Dinah._

_He rolls over searching for her with just his hand; he can't open his eyes yet, his vision still burly. _

_"Dinah?" No answer, he opens his eyes, there is nothing but wrinkled sheets telling him that she once lay here. _

_Dam it... before he was with Chloe he had at one time wished he had of made a move on her. But then Chloe happened, he can't focus on anything but Chloe at the moment._

_She needs to know that maybe later... maybe in another life... he grabs his phone and dials her phone but there is no answer and he suddenly has a feeling that there will be no answer for a long time to come._

"God I've missed you." Dinah whispers to herself as she makes her way into Oliver's room. Oddly there is no sign of Chloe here, or ever being here.

"Oliver?" She says sitting down at his side, her hand covering his. Battered and bruised Oliver slowly opens his eyes, his hand squeezing hers ever so slightly.

"I knew you'd come back pretty bird..." He says with a small smirk before falling back to sleep.

"Ever so cocky." Dinah says to herself, smiling, happy that he is ok and he has noticed her absence.

**Part three will be up soon ****J **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES YOU'LL NOTICE THE BEGINNING OF THIS PART IS APART OF MY ONE-SHOT A LITTLE LOST ALONG THE WAY, THE REASON FOR THIS IS I TRY TO TIE ALL MY STORIES IN IF POSSIBLE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

_THREE DAYS AGO..._

_"What is it Chloe?" Oliver asks, his chest tightening with that familiar fear that had bothered him every day he had been with her, he couldn't lose her, not again, not like his parents._

_"When I was... when I was wearing the helmet I saw a lot of things... something's I didn't want to see, like what I'm about to tell you."_

_No... Oliver holds his breath._

_"You're future Ollie... I'm not apart of it." _

_No... _

_"You're not meant to be with me Oliver..."_

_"Don't be ridiculous, I decide what my future is not some alien helmet... I'm not Clark!" Oliver stands, red hot anger running through his veins. _

_"Oliver, just listen to me for a minute..."_

_Oliver is silent as he listens to Chloe._

_"This is ridiculous Chloe will you listen to yourself?" He says to her, she covers his hand with hers and squeezes it._

_"This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done but I saw it Oliver, you're happy with this woman, beyond happy and you have children, the most beautiful children anyone could ask for... she is what you need Oliver, she's going to help you in ways I can't and you're going to love her so much that in the end you'll end up sacrificing your life for her but before that you're going to live a long life with her, you're going to grow old with her and she's going to heal you... at least as much as anyone can..." Chloe says with a hand on his chest, tears in her eyes as she watches him intently._

_Oliver smiles through his own tears that rim his eyes._

_"So have you got a name for my wonder woman?" _

_Chloe laughs, the anger now completes fades from Oliver._

_"You know I can't tell you that, what would be the point of the journey?" She says a smile still on her face. She suddenly wraps her arms around him and they are in this embrace for so long it feels like forever, when she pulls away Oliver already knows it's too soon to say goodbye._

_Once Chloe is gone Oliver looks around his apartment feeling empty once more._

_"What the hell am I going to do now?" He whispers to himself._

"What have you been doing Oliver?" Dinah whispers as she watches Oliver closely from his bed side.

"Being stupid... as usual..." He replies opening his eyes, a small smirk touching his lips. Dinah pulls her chair forward, curiosity, anger, annoyance and pure relief building up within her.

"What happened?"

"Chloe... she left..." He rolls over, groaning yet ignoring his pain because he doesn't want Dinah to see him like this, to see him vulnerable.

"I know you don't like talking Oliver but sometimes it's all we can do, sometimes it's what we need to do." She says, her chest tightening, she herself has never been more vulnerable then now, laying bare herself for this man.

She hates it, she hates feeling like she's in high school, she hates feeling like with one word, with one look this man could break her.

"She put on Dr. Fate's helmet again, she couldn't resist, and she said it was calling to her... she said she wasn't meant to be with me... she wasn't a part of my future..." He spits the last words like they are venom in his mouth.

Dinah reaches over and lays her hand on his bare shoulder.

"I don't know what to say Oliver... I'm sorry..."

He rolls over again, now facing her once more; his eyes are hard and unforgiving.

"Leave me... go!" He says coldly. Dinah hesitates before standing; she grabs her purse and stops at the doorway before leaving.

"I'm not leaving Oliver, I made a mistake six months ago, and I won't make it again."


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS THE LAST PART TO THIS STORY, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING**

**One Week Later**

Oliver Queen watches Dinah Lance intently from his bed; she rustles through her purse looking for something, what is anyone's guess.

"Dinah..." He says. He should have done this long ago, the pain of Chloe leaving him once more will be there for a long time to come but he can get over it, he knows.

After his crash things became much clearer, especially after Chloe left him. As soon as she walked out that door he couldn't stop thinking about Dinah, it was like a light had been switched on.

"Oliver you're leaving today and I have to find my car keys otherwise you'll be going nowhere. Got it Hood?" She teases with a smile looking briefly up from her purse before continuing to search.

_You take my breath away, I should have seen it before, how could have I been so blind?_

"Dinah, I was broken up about Chloe, I still am but something's became a lot clearer after she left... I know we've always shared something, especially since that night..." He pauses, frowning at her behaviour as she continues to search through her purse even more determined than before.

"Have you searched China yet?"

Dinah stops and looks up, her eyes wide. Oliver holds his hands up.

"I was kidding... look can you just stop for a minute?"

"Sure, sure..." She sits down on the edge of the bed, her expressions unreadable.

"I know there's something between us, I want to give it a try... this is different to before, I can _feel_ it." He says to her, determined more than ever to make this work. Maybe it was Chloe leaving; maybe it was the heartbreak of her abandonment, or simply her prophecy to him about this mystery woman that will complete him.

Dinah stares at him; the silence between them feels like a noose slowly been tied around his neck, he is sure she is going to say no, especially after how he treated her when Chloe returned.

"I want it to, I've always wanted it." She says quietly. He reaches out and covers her hand with his.

She looks at him, she laughs through tears that rim her eyes and he smiles lifting his hand to wipe them off.

"Hey pretty bird... its ok... for the first time in a long time it's ok..." He says to her, the most honest words he has spoken in a long time to anyone. His hand moves around to the back of her neck and he pulls her forward, their lips meeting.

He feels safe with her; he knows she will never leave him... with her he feel's complete.

Finally...


End file.
